


Like The Stars That Shine

by hemmotoxicity



Series: My Youth Is Yours [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, i just really like the idea of preschool!cake, underage i guess? because they're both kids on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmotoxicity/pseuds/hemmotoxicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum thinks that one blonde from preschool is <em>really</em> pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Stars That Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Title was taken from "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift.

The first time Calum saw him, his only thought was the fact that the blonde was probably the prettiest person he's ever seen — even prettier than Angelina Jolie (and Calum really liked Angelina Jolie).

 

As soon as he recovered from the initial shock of seeing someone so breathtaking, though, his bushy brows creased into a frown — because there were two bullies making fun of the pretty blonde for wearing flowers in his hair.

 

He narrowed his eyes, stomping his feet as he headed towards the trio. 

 

"Leave him alone!" he yelled, his tiny hands curled into fists. 

 

Calum, though short, was a good five inches taller than the bullies, and they ran off immediately (much to Calum's satisfaction) . Then he was on his knees beside the other boy, cupping the blonde's face and scanning over the tears welling up in his eyes.

 

"Hey, don't cry," he'd said, thumbs running over the other's cheeks, "you're too pretty to cry."

 

The blonde only sniffled, letting out a garbled "I'm not pretty. Pretty is for girls. "

 

Calum had responded, "No, you're very pretty. Even prettier than girls. "

 

The boy smiled a little at that, and suddenly he wasn't close to tears anymore.

 


End file.
